


Settling In

by Luv2write



Series: Coming Home [6]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 07:31:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18868612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luv2write/pseuds/Luv2write
Summary: Mac's finally been adopted by Jack, but he's worried about how to act and what to do.





	Settling In

**Author's Note:**

> Howdy Y'all!  
> Thanks for being such faithful readers!  
> And I appreciate every comment I receive!  
> So I hadn't planned on making more parts for this series, but I couldn't help myself.  
> So please read and review! :) I hope y'all enjoy!

4 months after Mac had run away, he had been officially adopted as Jack's son. Mac couldn't think of a time that he was prouder then when the judge told him Jack was now his dad. Life had been a rollercoaster lately, and Mac was a little nervous about what normal life would be like with Jack.  
He had become good friends with two of Jack's ranch hands, Ryan and Cory, so he liked to get up early and do the morning chores with them.

 

Mac's phone alarm went off at 4:30 am, and he rolled over with groan to shut it off. He sat up and quietly got dressed, trying not to wake up Jack in the process. Getting up really early was a habit he hadn't been able to break, even though Jack assured him that he didn't have to get up and work every day, but Mac still felt like he owed the man for everything he had done for him.  
Mac stifled a yawn as he left his room and walked quietly past Jack's door, the man left it cracked in case he needed something, but Mac hadn't felt comfortable enough about going in and waking him up, so he hadn't done it, but the door remained open every night all the same.  
He crept through the living room, hesitating by the kitchen, he was hungry, but he didn't like to just help himself to anything, he usually just waited till Jack offered things to him. So instead he kept moving into the mudroom where he slipped on his boots and quietly opened the door. Stepping outside he couldn't help but smile as he breathed in the fresh morning air. Seeing Ryan and Cory heading out to the barn, he quickly jogged to catch up.  
"Hey, guys!" He called out happily.  
Both men, who were in there late twenties, turned to him with warm smiles.  
"Hey, Mac!" They greeted him in return.  
"What's up, Bud?" Ryan asked him.  
They had all started calling him that now, and Mac liked it, made him feel more included.  
"Nothing much." He grinned. "I'm ready to work though!"  
"Good." Cory said with a wink as Mac fell in step with them.  
"Can I turn the horses out and feed them?" Mac asked a bit hesitantly.  
Both men knew his past, but they never treated him differently because of it, and for that he was grateful. So he felt more comfortable asking them stuff, but he didn't want to overstep his boundaries.  
But the men just smiled and nodded.  
"Sure thing, bud." Ryan said kindly. "You have at it."  
Cory pulled open the door and they entered the barn together.  
"Thanks." Mac said with a smile, hurrying off to get started.

 

When Mac returned to the house a few hours later, he realized Jack's truck was gone. For a minute he was confused, then he remembered that Jack had told him last night how he had to run and pick up some feed in the morning. So Mac went inside, showered all the barn dust off of himself, then headed slowly to the kitchen.  
His stomach let out a loud growl, boy was he hungry. He looked through a couple of cabinets before he found the jar that Jack kept stocked full of energy bars. He'd just pulled it open when the front door slammed closed, making him jump in surprise, the jar slipping from his fingers and falling with a splendid crash to the floor. For a moment Mac just stood there in shock, but when he heard the sound of someone hurrying towards the kitchen, he backed up until he hit the edge of the counter, his body starting to tremble in fear.  
Jack won't hurt me, he tried to tell himself, but all he could think of was the time when he was eight and he'd accidentally broke a glass, and James had locked him in a closet for the whole night. He'd been terrified, but no matter how much he'd cried and called for James, the man wouldn't let him out until the next morning.  
He was brought back to the present when Jack entered the room.  
"Mac!" Jack shouted.  
Making Mac jump and slam his eyes closed, his breathing picking up. The only thing he could think right at that moment was, please don't hurt me, please, please…

When Jack heard the sound of glass breaking, his pulse spiked with worry, and he ran into the kitchen with a worried shout.  
"Mac!" He called out in fear.  
He stopped when he saw Mac, the boy was leaning against the counter, his eyes closed and breathing fast. What hurt Jack the most though was the way he was cringing, as if expecting to be hit.  
The glass he now saw, was the jar he kept his energy bars in. Mac must have been getting himself one, when the front door had been caught the wind, slamming it behind him and startling Mac.  
"Mac." He said, instantly softening his voice. "It's okay, bud."  
When Mac didn't move from his spot by the counter, Jack carefully made his way around the glass and to his son's side. He gently reached out and touched Mac's arm, his boy immediately cringing away.  
"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to." Mac whispered in a voice full of panic. "It was an accident, I really didn't mean to drop it. I'm sorry."  
"Hey, now Mac." Jack interrupted him gently, placing his arm around his son. "Lets get you away from this glass, then we'll talk. Okay, buddy?"  
Mac just nodded, keeping his gaze on the floor as Jack steered him to the couch.  
After they were seated, Jack gently lifted Mac's face so he could look in his eyes. He could see the fear and tears swimming in those deep blue eyes.  
"I want you to listen very carefully, Mac, okay?"  
He waited until he got a hesitant nod before continuing.  
"I'm not mad at you, alright? I know it was an accident, and I will never, ever hurt you. I love you to much for that, Mac."  
Mac finally met his gaze, a single tear sliding down his cheek.  
Jack reached out and pulled his boy into a strong hug, Mac immediately relaxing into the embrace, his hands clutching the back of Jack's coat.  
"Thanks, Dad." Mac whispered.  
For a moment Jack was frozen in shock, that was the first time Mac had called him dad, and he felt his heart swell with pride.  
"Your welcome, son."  
After a minute Mac pulled away and swiped his hand across his eyes.  
"I better go clean that up." Mac said, his voice was quiet, but it no longer held fear in it.  
"We'll do it together." Jack said with a fond smile as he pulled Mac to his feet.  
And as he walked back to the kitchen he slung his arm over Mac's shoulder, they were in this together forever, no matter what.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own any parts of the Macgyver show, I'm just a fan!


End file.
